


Wordfinding

by Mary_West



Series: For the "All Kinds of Courage" Giftfest [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_West/pseuds/Mary_West
Summary: Doggerel for theAll Kinds of CourageGiftfest
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: For the "All Kinds of Courage" Giftfest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Wordfinding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkrivertempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/gifts).



> **Prompts:  
>  Characters:** ~~Luna~~ , Severus, ~~Harry~~ , Lucius, Hermione, ~~Poppy~~  
>  **Object:** Cartouche  
>  **Emotion:** Ridiculous

"Severus! Please! Hermione, you too.  
I'm in a big mess, do not know what to do."  
Said Ron as he came to the house of those two.  
"For I do not know this - what is a _cartouche_?"

The pair exchanged glances - a rapid reaction.  
They're bored and they need a comedic distraction.  
"A carriage, I'm sure, with highs wheels and smooth action."  
"My dearest Hermione, that is a _barouche_."

Severus thinks, with a puzzling frown.  
"A wizard acquaintance who always looks down?  
Dog hairs all over his silk dressing gown."  
"No, my sweet Severus. That's a _blond louche._

I think," said Hermione, "a shower you mean,  
With water so icy but so very clean,  
But localised, just where your husband has been."  
"Hermione," says Severus. "That's a _cold douche_ "

"Instead," he continued, "if I'm not mistaken  
A morsel of food - just a bite's worth is taken  
An appetite-kick-start of exquisite making."  
"Oh love, that description is called _amuse bouche_.

"I've got it!" Hermione claps. "Granny had one,  
A bathing cap pleated - it was overdone,  
And made her head look like a shar-pei's fat bum."  
"Not quite", said her husband. "That style is a _ruche_ "

"Young Weasley, your word came from soldiers of France,  
Who saw in the heoroglyphs, at their first glance,  
An oval surrounding the symbols. By chance  
Batholomey worked out it was a _cartouche_."

"You're mocking me!" Ron left, with dust in his wake  
As Severus and his Hermione did break  
to laughter so hard that it made the house shake.  
(And yet that last one was correct for _cartouche_ )


End file.
